This invention relates to improvements in devices and systems for conditioning and controlling the temperature of rooms in a building with facade walls which comprise a framework of uprights and crossbars, on which facade elements and window areas are arranged substantially free of heat bridges, the uprights and crossbars forming a pipe frame register within which there is applied, selectively, a stream of hot water or cooling water, as needs require.
As best as applicant can determine, the prior art is represented by German Pat. No. 26 21 186. If for a building with such a facade there is no additional air conditioning provided and the fresh air feed occurs especially by way of windows to be opened, the achievement and maintenance of a comfortable room climate is problematic. In such case the window ventilation in summer brings the warm outside air into the room and in the winter it brings in the cold outside air. As will be obvious, the air so introduced must be recooled and reheated, respectively. If, further, no outside sun protection is provided on such facades and interior blind protection is all that is available, with extreme outside temperatures in the summer months the room temperature can rise to such a level as to make its climate uncomfortable. Accordingly the cooling performance of such an integrated facade is not satisfactory in the summer months since it is only about half as efficient as required. As a consequence, auxiliary measures are required to lower room temperature on hot days and raise it on very cold days in order to increase the comfort level therein.
Underlying the invention is the basic problem of creating a device, apparatus and a system by means of which the conditioning and controlling of the temperature of rooms in a building with an integrated facade is made possible without the necessity of use of an expensive air conditioning installation.